bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Skalmold, Last Stand
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 710116 |no = 7148 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 132 |animation_idle = 65 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Memories in a sphere. "Skalmold steps down, the demi-goddess is on her knees. Hordes of lifeless heroes lie at her feet. She raises her head, admires the heavens, and the portals which unceasingly release new waves of Summoners who help tear the azure blue of Valhalla even wider. The most impatient of them advance, taking up their positions already, ahastily read reading their insulting spells. With a rapid flick of the wrist, her fiery dragon gives her one more second of peace and silence. Skalmold makes the most of it, closes her eyes and takes in the sense of her defeat. Her adversaries, however, are mistaken about the state she is in. Skalmold is calm, she is reflecting. Her betrayal, the murder of her love, she no longer has any limits. Wither her head bowed, she smiles. She lays her hand on her heart and Skalmold breaks the last seal in her chest that keeps her alive: 'SUMMONERS! This will be my last battle, my very last battle!' Taken by surprise, a tremor seems to pass through the battle field. A light begins to glow, and Skalmold's Armour bristles with golden accouterments. A sound, a light ,a scream, a Ultimate fiery dragon... Thousands of lives wink out, the portals close once more, Skalmold is at peace, the rage in her heart is finally burnt out." |summon = |fusion = I'm ready for the next wave! |evolution = This will be my last breath! | hp_base = 5398 |atk_base = 2178 |def_base = 1696 |rec_base = 1796 | hp_lord = 7017 |atk_lord = 2701 |def_lord = 2103 |rec_lord = 2209 | hp_anima = 7909 |rec_anima = 1971 |atk_breaker = 2939 |def_breaker = 1865 |atk_guardian = 2463 |def_guardian = 2341 | hp_oracle = 6124 |rec_oracle = 2447 | hp_bonus = 1200 |atk_bonus = 560 |def_bonus = 380 |rec_bonus = 380 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |ls = Valhalla's Volcano |lsdescription = Boosts ATK of female units (60%), Additional 60% when 5 elements or more are present & Boosts HP (30%) & Boosts BB gauge when attacking normally (7 BC)! |lseffect = |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |es = Flame of Betrayal |esitem = Surt's Blade; Valhalla Insignia |esdescription = When Surt's Blade or Valhalla Insignia is equipped boosts damages dealt to foes with status ailments (100%) & Renders self able to withstand one KO attack when HP is below 20%! |eseffect = |estype = Attack/Defense |bb = Incandenscent Dragon |bbdescription = 1 Fire attack on all enemies & Partial HP drain (60%) & Chance of inflicting a random status ailment (40-45%)! |bbtype = Offensive |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Dragon destroying Niflheim |sbbdescription = 17 combo Fire attacks on all enemies & Boosts max HP (10%) & Probable HP absorption for 3 turns (30% chance / absorb 3-5%) for 3 turns & Boost own ATK (300%) for 3 turns! |sbbtype = Offensive |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |ubb = Dragon of the Last Breath |ubbdescription = 28 combo Fire attacks on all enemies & Boosts damage dealt to foes with status ailments for 3 turns (250%) & Boosts own ATK (500%) & Inflict all status ailments (100%)! |ubbtype = Offensive |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 28 |normaldc = 30 |bbdc = 15 |sbbdc = 17 |ubbdc = 28 |evofrom = 710115 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * This is a collector unit and is not available anymore |notes = |addcat = Valhalla |addcatname = Skalmold 7 }}